Update:Patch Notes (16 January 2017)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- * The clan noticeboard editing interface has been overhauled to modern standards, fixing some lingering bugs in the process, including making all of the scrollbars work. * The combat targeting circle no longer appears when casting Bind, Snare or Entangle on implings. * The skin tone on the wanderer west of the agility pyramid has been corrected. * Players can now view the "give thanks" emote in the Worn Equipment section of the Gear interface without their avatar stretching and distorting. * Umi's chathead has been updated on a Player-Owned Ports interface. * Yakamaru's quicksand sinking animation is now cleared when exiting the area. * An issue with a desert bandit chathead model has been fixed. * The bank minimap icon has been removed from the Grand Tree on level 2, as the bank is on level 1. * Model gaps have been fixed in the Shadow Hunter and Shadow Demon outfits. * A Yanille hedge that was burrowing through the Watchtower brickwork has been trimmed. * Expanded buttons will now correctly close themselves when interfaces are removed from display. * The Falador wall no longer has a gap in it. * A duplicate ladder has been removed from the Draynor sewers. * Bilrach's model seen during the relevant Fremennik saga has been updated. * Mahjarrat in Dominion Tower have been graphically updated. * The Mahjarrat models for Enakhra and Akthanakos in Enakhra's Lament have been updated to their new models from Children of Mah. * Mahjarrat in Koschei's Troubles have been graphically updated. * Stretching issues on the High Priest's face in Sophanem have been fixed. * A missing chathead has been added to a dig site panner. * Private quick chat now uses the correct text colour. * A section of missing piping along the floor of Keldagrim has been returned. * An issue that was causing certain item images to not appear in the Grand Exchange collect interface has been fixed. * Skin tones of some residents of Sophanem have been adjusted. * An issue that was causing some objects to appear invisible in the NXT client has been fixed. * The quest start overlay on the World Map has been fixed. * Certain doors with the hinges on the wrong side in Catherby have been fixed. * An engram's hints have been altered to refer to 'The Thing' rather than 'The Beast'. * It is no longer possible to use the memory strand teleport option during combat. * The bank chest in the Memorial to Guthix has been moved slightly north-west. * Making memory shard products no longer drops them to the floor if the player's backpack becomes full. * Engrams now have a teleport option to the Memorial to Guthix. * Cooking sillago now correctly requires 91 Cooking, instead of 92. * Players now have a chance to obtain the Farming skilling pet, Brains, from planting crystal tree seeds and harvesting crystal tree blossoms. * The additional experience gained from the demonic skull while Abyss Runecrafting now counts towards the chance to receive Rue. * A typo in Quercy's chat formerly found in Otot when inquiring about supply runs has been fixed. * A quick-chat option for lifetime crystal shapeshifter kills and prestige has been added. * The examine on the Livid Farm point enhancer has been updated to correctly list the produce point bonus as an additional 50%. * The Teleport to Lodestone button on the Mobilising Armies Minigames interface now correctly teleports to Oo'glog instead of Draynor. * Bloodvelds are now all melee-based and weak to fire spells. * Smithing dragonfire shields now uses the production interface with its own dropdown selection at anvils. * The White tree shoot now has a left-click Water option. * The Invention skill guide now lists the correct components needed for the auto-sanctifier, electrified box traps and B.A.N.K. standers. * Players can no longer disassemble and equip the same item. * Players now need 90 Dungeoneering to be able to do the gold Rush of Blood challenge. * World hopping within the Deathmatch minigame will now clear any overload buffs gained. * Players can now reach Bob Barter on Bounty Hunter worlds for potion decanting services. * The Nightmare gauntlets' naming and placement in the Defence skillguide has been fixed. * Players who have spoken to Philipe with 200 Quest Points may now return to his mother Henryeta and claim a red dragon wolf juvenile, or a black dragon wolf juvenile with 400 Quest Points. This will be available as soon as 400 Quest Points become obtainable. Both may be used as overrides. * The colour of the surrounding map squares for Sliske's labyrinth has been adjusted to make it clear which is the accessible parts of the labyrinth. * Gertrude's fishbowl in New Varrock is now easier to reclaim if it has previously been lost. * 'Armadyl' has been capitalised in the Staff of Armadyl object from the Temple of Ikov quest. * A cutscene during Blood Runs Deep will no longer show the Miscellania approval rating interface. * A graphical issue that occurred when trying to skip certain One Piercing Note cutscenes has been fixed. * Some camera issues with cutscenes in The World Wakes have been fixed. * Some of Kharshai's dialogue has been changed to reference Lucien instead of Enakhra. * Post-quest Children of Mah dialogue has been given to Seren in the Tower of Voices. * Ripper demon claws, camel staves and wyvern crossbows can now be augmented. * Healing titans now scale the amount of health they give based on maximum life points, as unicorn stallions do. Additionally, both unicorn stallions and healing titans will no longer drain adrenaline. * A right-click option has been added to Lumbridge's combat training dummies to switch damage modes between guaranteed maximum hit mode, minimum hit mode or normal mode for player damage. Dummies will switch back to normal after 5 minutes. * The Planted Feet perk now has the effect that the duration of Sunshine and Death's Swiftness is increased by 25%, but they no longer deal periodic damage to your target. This effect is not cancelled by switching weapon while Death's Swiftness or Sunshine are in effect, and Planted Feet no longer affects Berserk. * Augmented Telos weapons now show their correct value in the Wealth Evaluator. * Telos will now drag players into melee distance when casting tendrils if they're outside the max range of their equipped weapon. * Adrenaline is no longer lost when transitioning to phase 5 of Telos. * Lady Niya is now able to combine any leftover '...of Seasons' items players may have. This includes the Cloak of Seasons, Pet of Seasons, Crown of Seasons and Outfit of Seasons. * Players can no longer walk into another cart on Tuai Leit. * Harmonious resonance will now correctly trigger when crystallise is cast. * A missing apostrophe in Janus's chat in the Empyrean citadel has been added. * A force-walk tile has been removed from the clan camp. * Approaching Dilwyn from a certain angle no longer closes the dialogue box. * The name of the Rellekkan fishmonger has been corrected to 'Fishmonger'. * Players can no longer repair the beacon climbing pegs in Burthorpe from within a nearby shop. * All variants of battle robe bottoms now consistently have a magic stat. * Ice warriors that were inconsistently weak to air, water or earth are now weak to fire. * Overhead information of an NPC will no longer disappear if trying to attack with a ranged weapon with invalid ammunition * The camera will no longer continue to bounce if the player dies when using Meteor Strike. * The dazzling clover necklace now consistently consumes charges. * Shadow clones spawned from the Staff of Sliske's special attack will no longer get distracted if in range of an AoE ability. * Player moderator private messages will now correctly respect the split private chat and private chat filter settings. * Examining degraded gear from Player-Owned Ports now shows the correct High-Alchemy value. * A spelling error on the NXT Graphics Setting tab has been fixed. * Stanley Limelight at Soul Wars is now easier to speak to from the front. * Nightmare creatures will now drop gloves substantially less frequently when not the subject of the player’s current slayer assignment. *09/01, 14:50 UTC: The right dial of the World Gate has been re-added. * 09/01, 18:00 UTC: The inventory free space check when trying to buy soul gems, starborn diamonds or dungeoneering wildcards if the player has some in their backpack with a full inventory has been corrected. * 10/01, 10:45 UTC: Force-walk tiles have been removed north of Falador. * 10/01, 15:35 UTC: A message has been added when Guthixian butterflies spawn. * 10/01, 15:35 UTC: Player-spawned Guthixian butterflies no longer appear to other players. * 10/01, 15:35 UTC: Modified diviner's headwear will now recognise players that have completed the tutorial for Memorial to Guthix and award chronicle fragments correctly. * 11/01, 14:10 UTC: Dungeoneering wildcards no longer affect the use of the Desert Pantheon and Illumination auras when outside of Daemonheim. * 11/01, 18:00 UTC: Players with virtual level 120 Divination will now correctly receive 3,000 memory strands, instead of 2,000. * Players may now display the Emotes interface as text, hiding each emote's icon. * The Wilderness abyssal demons have migrated through the obelisk portal to south of the Graveyard of Shadows, a multi-combat zone. * The demonic skull bonus effect can now also be activated by interacting with any of the activities it can give a bonus to. It must be equipped and in Lv20+ Wilderness. * The Barrows kill counter overlay now shows when above ground in the Barrows area. * Various object names that were cut short by old character limits, were missing proper noun capitalisation or had other issues have been adjusted. Notable mentions to mahogany flatpacks, dragonhide equipment, skillcapes and ancient warrior equipment. * Clicking prayers while in the Quick Prayers selection window will no longer activate them. * Players may now filter the Music interface between unlocked, locked and all music tracks. * The ability to drag objects in the Looting interface has been removed, as it's not possible to reorder this inventory. * Paying the Zombie Farmer in Herblore Habitat to protect plants via the right-click option now skips much more of the dialogue. * Players may now receive Bernie from burning curly roots using Superheat Form. * The loot settings interface now features a Dungeoneering key lootbeam toggle. * A cooldown to the Soul Split prayer's audio has been added. * Prawn crackers are now stackable. If they were previously in your backpack, they will be shown as individual item stacks. To fix this, bank them and re-withdraw them. * The message for teleporting urns now uses commas in the XP displayed. * Players may now toggle the Varrock sewers warning message via the doomsayer settings, as long as they have entered it 6 times, as with the other warning messages. * The Rubium ore mining message has been added to the spam filter. * It is now possible to use the Surge ability in the following places: ** Fight Cave ** Fight Kiln ** Fight Cauldron ** Sinkholes ** Max Guild ** Pest Control ** Dominion Tower ** Ascension laboratories (inside Legio boss fight instances) ** Stealing Creation ** Frost dragons ** QBD loot chamber ** Freneskae (Nihils, Muspah, etc) ** Rush of Blood ** Player-Owned Ports ** Bork ** Skeletal Horror ** Araxxor and Vorago instances (outside of the boss fights) * Audio not playing correctly on some types of NPCs has been fixed. * Environment particles should no longer sharply cut into the terrain. * Dragging item stacks inside the player inventory while large bank tabs are open will no longer cause dramatic FPS drops. * The World Gate now renders correctly on the World Map. * A rare audio-related crash has been fixed. * Incorrect interpolation in certain cutscenes has been fixed. * A bug with shadow occlusion has been fixed. * Certain particles that were being reflected on water despite being below the water's surface have been fixed. * Roofs are now removed properly with water on low, shadows on and ambient occlusion on. * An error with shadows that stopped rendering certain animations has been fixed. * Added fixed screen support (Windows only).